


Meeting Grandma

by DaughterofDarkness



Series: T'Rik, Daughter of Kirk [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofDarkness/pseuds/DaughterofDarkness
Summary: Jim and T'Rik are undergoing their normal routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, brush teeth, get dressed, go to school/work. This is how Winona Kirk meets her grandchild, whether or not she'll be allowed to stay in her life will have to be determined.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: T'Rik, Daughter of Kirk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728193
Comments: 21
Kudos: 179





	1. Are You Serious?

After we left the Vulcan Consulate, T'Rik and I moved back to Earth. Once there I found out Frank had died in a DUI. Good riddance I'll say, the bastard put me through hell before actually sending me there. After stepping off the shuttle I brought T'Rik to the old farmhouse so we could get settled in. I put her to bed in her crib and put away our few belongings before I sat on the floor next to her to watch her sleep; make sure she was ok.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

I woke early that day, the day that would change my daughter's life, and mine for that matter.

The light from my bedroom window was the first thing my sleep addled brain noticed, the next was the sound of T'Rik in the living room playing, or what would be considered playing for a Vulcan child. The last thing I noticed before I was fully awake was my comm. going off, flashing with a name that would strike fear into the hearts of many in Starfleet Command. Winona Kirk. Mother Dearest. The woman who told me I was making the biggest mistake of my life while I was adopting T'Rik and hasn't talked to me since then.

"What the hell does she want?" I questioned to myself. "She can wait, I have to make my daughter breakfast" I walked out of the room to get T'Rik ready for the day, and send her off to pre-school. I'm so proud, she'll be starting school. They're going to jump her to first grade, she's so smart.

"T'Rik, how are you today sweetheart?" I called out to her.

"I am well Dad. Your communicator has been going off continuously for the past 1.3 hours. The name is one I do not recognize. Winona Kirk? I assume we are related to her. Yet I do not know in what way." She got up and circled the living room, gathering my work comm. to bring to me, giving me a hug when she had released it into my hands.

"You are correct that we are related. She is not a person you should ever be in contact with. I'll see what she wants when you're in school today. Now, lets get you some breakfast." I picked her up to bring her to the kitchen table. "What would you like this morning? Cereal or yogurt?" I walked over to the fridge.

"May I have yogurt and a small bowl or fruit this morning Dad?" 

"Of course sweet pea." I got her breakfast around. "I'll get your stuff around for school while you eat. Be ready in 20 minutes so we can leave." I left to go back upstairs so I could get dressed and pack T'Rik's bag for school.

"T'Rik! Are you ready?" I shouted down the stairs.

"Yes Father, but there is something you should be weary of?" That's not good, she only calls me 'Father' if there's something wrong.

I grabbed my personal phaser out of the upstairs hall closet, slowly going downstairs. "Oh yeah, what's that baby?"

"There are three men and one woman down here. The woman is in a hoverchair and the men are dressed, two in science blue and one in the command gold or Starfleet officers. I assume the woman is this Winona Kirk you talked about." By the time she had finished I was down the stairs and in front of her, the phaser aimed at the men and woman in front of me.

"Who are you and why are you alone with my daughter?" I demanded of them.

"Now Jimmy, is that any way to greet your mother?" Winona asked.

"You're no mother of mine, and you have no right to this house as the title is in my name. Get out before I make you get out."

"Mr. Kirk, I'm sure we won't have to resort to such things. May we speak in private?" The man in command gold asked.

"No we may not. If you'll excuse us, I have to take my daughter to school, and when I come back I expect you to be gone from here. _ALL_ of you" I directed the final part of my sentence towards who used to be my mother.

With that I took T'Rik to the hovercar and buckled her in. 

"Mr. Kirk, I'm afraid you won't be able to do that." One of the men in blue said, standing in front of the vehicle with a phaser pointed at me. "You need to listen to us."

"With respect, _sir,_ Starfleet wouldn't allow you to shoot a civilian posing no threat, even on stun. Let alone the backlash of doing it in front of a man's daughter. I'm the 'Kelvin Baby' and a single father. Not to mention these dashing good looks. So, I suggest you back away, before you do something you'll regret." With the shocked expression on his face making me chuckle, I left to bring T'Rik to school. 

"If they are still at our home when you arrive back Dad, what will happen?"

"If they're still there, then I guess I'll talk to them. If I don't like what they have to say, 911 is only a button on my comm. away, why do you ask sweet pea?" 

"Because that woman, Winona Kirk informed me she is my grandmother, your mother. Is this true?" 

"She may be related to me by blood, and to you via me. But she _not_ my mother and _definitely not_ your grandmother. You know how I told you you're mine, even though we are not blood related, well I'm not her son - even though we are."

"That does make sense, however I am curious as to why she would attempt to become a part of our lives at this point."

"I want to know the same thing sweetheart. Well, we're here." I got out of my chair to get her out of the safety seat she was strapped into. "Now, you know I love you. I know that you know that, but I'm saying it anyway. You have your homework, your lunch, and your raincoat, right?"

"Yes Dad. I have all the necessary belongings both in case of emergency and for daily use. I love you as well. If I do not depart now, I'll be late."

"You're right, of course. You always are. I love you, have a good day. Have fun storming the castle!" 

"I shall Dad." She turned and walked into the building, stopping to wave at me before entering.

Then I went back to my home, to deal with a woman I wanted no part of and confront an apparently homicidal Starfleet officer. 


	2. Come Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim deals with the issues at his home, before he does that however, he needs to get T'Rik a new rug for the bathroom. Hey, the old one was getting itchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying out a new POV in response to a not-so-nicely worded comment I got. If you guys like this new POV or the old one better let me know! Stay safe and healthy, don't get the 'rona.
> 
> Italics are thoughts, POV is third person limited with Jim as the main character. I guess that's kinda obvious but I'm bored and rambling.  
> Italics underlined are comm. messages.

Jim walked back to his car to drive into town. 

_'Need to go get some groceries, T'Rik is running low on plomeek broth. Need to get some mop fluid, might as well pick that rug T'Rik liked last week; surprise her when she gets home. I wonder if the bookstore got their new shipment in. Might as well check that out too."_ He thought, parking his car at the shopping complex.

Jim's communicator beeped in his pocket making him pause in his walk towards where the shopping carts were parked.

_We are waiting, Mr. Kirk._

_You can cool your jets or leave. I'd rather you leave. However, if you_ insist _on staying, you will wait for me to finish shopping._

With that he wandered into the store wondering how in the hell they got his personal comm. number. He perused the aisles putting things into the basket as needed. Of course they didn't have any fresh plomeek for him to make soup for T'Rik. He would have to make do with the precut option in the refrigerated herbs and vegetables section. He ended up picking up two rugs, one for the bathroom and the other for T'Rik's bedroom. She didn't ask for much, but when she did Jim made sure to spoil her. A flash of green piqued his interest as it ran into him when he turned the corner he found a small girl running to who he assumed was her mother. He smiled absently, thinking of his own little girl. Conveniently, this was the aisle that held the mop fluid he needed.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I just need to sneak behind you and get to the floor cleaners." He smiled apologetically at her.

"No problem, I hope she hasn't bothered you. She's full of energy today, I don't know what's gotten into her." She looked to be at her whit's end, Jim knew the feeling.

"No problem at all, I've been there. I'm Jim Kirk, my daughter's at preschool. It's a nifty thing that let's me go to the store for a little me time. I love her to death, I would die for her," _'I've killed for her but no one else needs to know about that part of our lives.'_ anyway, "Her name is T'Rik and I adopted her three years ago. She's the light of my life." He said, beaming at the chance to brag about his daughter.

"Three years? Neema is three in about a week. You can't be more than 20, not many people would do what you did at such a young age. I'm Gaila Vro. Is there a Mrs. Kirk?" She asked as we walked towards the check-out together.

"Not unless you count the woman that gave birth to me. I'm not one for relationships, my girl is all I need."

"I completely understand, Neema's dad is out of the picture, left before he was told. I got out soon after." She admitted the last part to herself.

"Where are you two staying? I have room at my place if you need. T'Rik needs to socialize more with people that aren't me anyway." Jim chuckled.

"We were going to go to the local motel. I'm enlisting in Starfleet. The shuttle out leaves in two weeks. I don't want to impose." Gaila said, beaming at the thought of her new life.

"It's not imposing if I offered. I'm afraid the girls would have to share T'Rik's room or you two sleep in the same room. Whatever makes you more comfortable." He finished packing up my groceries. "Here's my comm. number. text me when you have a decision and I'll give you my address."

"That sounds great, Jim. Thank you." She finished putting Neema into the cart to transport her across the parking lot. "I'll let you know either way." She took the paper and left towards what he assumed was her car.

With that Jim headed towards his car, fully intending on being in town as long as possible. 

_'On to the bookstore I go.'_

The bookstore didn't have their new shipment in, which meant he would have to go home at last.

Jim stepped out from his car.

"If you boys insist on being here, you can bring in the groceries." Jim tossed the two men in blue shirts his car keys.

"Mr. Kirk, your mother has been waiting." The man in gold stepped out of Jim's house. 

"That's nice, let me know when I care. You might have to wait a while, but there's a motel down the street." Jim replied cheekily.

"Jimmy, is that any way to speak to a man with such high ranking as Captain Marcus?" His mother strolled out of Jim's house.

"It is since one, I don't recognize his authority and two, he's trespassing on _my_ property. But I digress. You're looking better Winona, no need of the wheelchair or pathetic look?"

"Jimmy, you can't talk to your mother like--" She was interrupted by the two, who I'm guessing are really security officers in disguise but could just as easily be medical officers helping with her ruse, officers carrying in my groceries.

"I can talk you however I like Winona, you have no authority over me, neither does, Captain Marcus? Is that your name? Yeah neither you nor he have any authority over me. Explain why you're here or I'm calling the police because you're trespassing."

"James, your mother and I wanted to talk to you about a serious matter. If we may retire to the den?" Marcus suggested.

"Let me guess. You two are getting married and want me as your flower girl? I'm honored but I'd literally rather jump into a volcano covered in bees and snakes than ever associate with either of you."

"You are not completely wrong with what you said James. We do want you there at the wedding. But that's not what we're here for." Marcus admitted sitting down next to Winona. "I want you to join my operation. We stand independent of Starfleet but we do have the advantage of using their materials. I'm getting ready for a war. I know one's coming and when it does I'll be a hero. So, join me will you?" He looked almost... hopeful.

Jim burst out laughing.

And kept laughing.

For a solid 20 minutes.

"No." Is the only thing that left Jim's mouth as he stood.

"No? What do you mean no?!" Marcus sounded infuriated.

"I mean no. I'm not going to put my daughter through me being in space. I'm not going to sacrifice everything I've worked for to build a warship. Instead I'm going to put my groceries away, wait for a message from a friend, and pick up my daughter from school. It's Chinese night and she wanted vegetarian lo mien." Jim got up and walked towards his kitchen to put away his groceries before the cold foods went bad.

"Jimmy, please listen to him!" Winona begged. "This will be good for you. The pay is much better than what I assume you're getting paid for whatever odd jobs you do around Riverside." She stepped into Jim's line of sight and tried to put her hands on his face.

Big Mistake.

"Don't touch me! You lost the right to touch me and the right to tell me 'what's good for me' the day you told me I was making the same _mistake_ you did and that you wouldn't _stand by_ and _watch_ me do it. I'm sick of your games and your promises. Get out of my house all of you."

"Jimmy.."

"Get. Out." Jim tried to control his temper. He swore he'd never lash out again. He promised T'Rik.

"We're leaving. Come along Honey." Marcus grabbed Winona's arm and basically dragged her out of the house.

_'Good riddance.'_

Jim's comm. took that moment to beep, signaling hat he had gotten a message.

_Hey, it's Gaila. I wanted to know if that offer was still open._

_Of course it is! Tonight is Chinese night, wanna send me yours and Neema's orders?_

_Chinese? Is that a type of food? We've only been on Terra for about one week._

_That's ok, yes it's a type of food. Asian-American. It has things like chicken and fried foods. Rice is common, it's considered spicy to some._

_Spicy? Like hot in your mouth?_

_Yeah, like that. We'll go to the restaurant together, since it's your first time._

_That sounds great. Can you pick me and Neema up? My rental car was just brought back. We're at the motel._

_Be right over, then we can pick up T'Rik and go to dinner._

_We'll be ready!_

With that, Jim walked outside, locking his doors to be safe, and to his car. He set in a course for the motel and let the car's auto pilot do the work for him as he got lost in thought.

_'Gaila said she was joining Starfleet. And Marcus said he wasn't Starfleet and wanted me to join him. If I were to join Starfleet in spite of him, it might just piss him off enough that he'll leave me the hell alone.'_

The car parked itself and Jim let himself out, helping Gaila carry their small belongings into the back of the hovercar.

"I have an extra car seat for her if you need it." Jim offered.

"No need. You need one to travel on a shuttle, so I've got one. Thanks though!" She seemed a lot happier than earlier today.

"Well then we can go pick up T'Rik!


	3. What's A 'Chinese'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to enjoy Gaila's and Neema's reactions to Chinese food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I got hungry writing this. No I cant get Chinese food where I live. Yes I am mad about this. I thought this needed a cute ending though! Gaila's POV, italics are thoughts, underlined italics are comm. messages, stay safe and healthy!

As soon as Gaila was finished checking in with Jim, she turned to her daughter. The light of her life, not only because she saved it so many times. 

"Neema, are you ready to meet a new friend?" She asked her daughter, kneeling on the floor to look her in the eyes.

"Yes Mama! Can I go pack?" Neema asked her mother in her small voice.

"Of course, baby. Go pack your bag and I'll get everything else."

Gaila sent her daughter off into the 'motel' room.

_'What even is a 'motel' it sounds like a knock-off hotel. But 'hotel' is not a proper noun, so why change the name?'_

She decided it didn't matter and turned towards the room. They didn't unpack much, they never did. What was the point if they were just going to be leaving in a week?

"Mama! I can't fit Ka-kala in my bag!" Neema cried.

"I'm coming Neema." She went into the small area she had set up to give both her and Neema a small amount of privacy. "Let me help," She took the bag out of her daughter's hands. "I see what the problem is.." She alluded.

"What Mama? What happened?" Neema asked in wonderment that her Mama was so smart that she could figure out the mean backpack.

"Well, it seems there is a clothes monster in here!" Gaila opened the bag to show Neema all the clothes stuffed into a wad inside of her bag.

"How did that happen?" Neema asked cheekily.

"Well I assume the monster found all your clothes folded neatly inside the bag and wanted to make himself a little nest." Gaila said, just as cheekily as her daughter while folding the clothes. "Now Ka-kala can live in peace on top of the clothes."

"Thanks Mama! When is Mr. Jim gonna be here Mama?" 

"He said he'd be here as soon as he could, but I don't know how far away he lives." Right after she said that she heard a car's horn beep twice. "On second thought, I think that may be him. Let's go Neema, we need to set up your seat in Mr. Jim's car so we can pick up his little girl." Gaila picked up her daughter and her bags.

As soon as she walked out the door Jim caught up with her and helped with their bags so she'd have an easier time carrying Neema.

"I have an extra car seat for her if you need it." Jim offered.

  
"No need. You need one to travel on a shuttle, so I've got one. Thanks though!" She replied. Happier now than she had been earlier. Her life really was looking up. She had escaped the trade, had her daughter, joined Starfleet, and now it looked like her and her daughter would both be gaining new friends.

  
"Well then we can go pick up T'Rik!" Jim said packing the bags they both carried into his trunk. "You can set up her seat if you want or I can do it." He offered.

"I'll get it, we have a routine."

"I get that, T'Rik and I have one too, she says it's illogical even though 'We both gather enjoyment from it Dad'" He laughed, getting into the driver seat.

"Thanks" Gaila shook herself and put Neema's seat in the space that wasn't already occupied by the other car seat.

She buckled in her daughter, one by one with a kiss on the nose and a tickled foot in between each buckle.

"All set?" Jim asked as she got into the passenger seat.

"Yep, let's go meet your girl." She paused, wanting to ask a question but not wanting to be rude. Terran's were finicky creatures and some didn't like being questioned about their children's origins.

"You have a questions, I can see it in your eyes. It's ok, you can ask them." Jim's advance reassured her.

"'T'Rik' is a Vulcan name, is she Vulcan?"

"Yes she is completely Vulcan."

"Her parents?"

"They passed away."

"Where did you meet her?"

"Pass."

"That's fair. What's her personality. You know, as much of one as a three year old can have." She joked out.

"She's a fairly quiet kid until she gets to know you. By that time she'll talk your ear off about the most obscure things. She told me once that 'Most toilets flush in E flat Dad, did you know that?' or even 'Dad, you know the cereal brand 'Cap'n Crunch'? Well the Captain's name is Horatio Magellan Crunch' how she finds these things, I don't know but I'd rather her watch the documentaries that she likes than the cartoons other kids like." He smiled as he listed of things about his daughter. Anyone could see how much he loved her.

"She sounds like a great kid. I can't wait to meet her." Gaila admitted, completely honest.

"Well, you won't have to wait long, we're here." Jim got out and walked towards where a woman, presumably the teacher, stood waiting with a small group of children.

Gaila couldn't hear the exchange but the woman seemed to have an obvious disdain for Jim. As Jim and T'Rik walked towards the car Gaila could hear their conversation.

"Dad, are the people from earlier gone? The lady that said she was your mother was quite rude."

"Yes they're gone and they won't ever be a problem for us again."

"Dad is that the lady you told me about via our bond? She is very pretty. You said she had a daughter?" T'Rik seemed to be a curious child. Gaila thought it was adorable.

"I guess she is very pretty I hadn't looked. She does have a daughter who is around your age. We are going out to eat tonight so they can try out Chinese in a more neutral environment. They've never had it before."

"That is acceptable." Jim finally reached the hovercar and put T'Rik in her seat. Going through their own routine, which seemed to be a system of complex equations asked and answered between the two of them. T'Rik asking and Jim answering as well as the opposite. It was impressive, then again T'Rik was a Vulcan child.

Jim got back into the driver's seat and started to pull away. "Geronimo!" 

"Allonsy!" T'Rik shouted back.

"What in the galaxy do those words mean?" Gaila asked both shocked and confused at this outburst, as Jim hadn't done it when they departed from the motel.

"It comes from an old Earth show "Doctor Who"

"Doctor _who_ , exactly."

"That's his name, well then it was _her_ name for a few seasons, then they had an actual Alien play the character for a bit."

"You have an entertainment show that's main character's name is Who?"

"No, keep in mind this came out way before we had any real proof there were aliens, he was an alien from the planet Galifrey. His name is 'too hard for humans to pronounce' so he goes by The Doctor and everyone always asks "Doctor Who?" It's a running gag in the show."

"Interesting, you may have to show me this program."

"I just might. We're here!"

"This is where we get the Chinese-American food?" Gaila looked at the brick building with lanterns hanging that had what looked like Chinese characters on it while getting Neema out of the car.

"Yep! Though it's just called Chinese food, Chinese-American is too long I guess." Jim shrugged, or at least tried to as much as he could with T'Rik in his arms

"Dad, may I be put down I could say hello to the Cheng's in advance?" T'Rik asked.

"You may, tell Mrs. Cheng we have two extra guests."

"I will, now you may release me." T'Rik deadpanned.

"If you insist."

"I do."

"She's a firecracker isn't she?" Gaila asked.

"Yeah, she is. I love her all the better for it."

"You had better, the galaxy needs more people like her."

The rest of their small party walked into the building.

"James! T'Rik has informed us of your guests. I don't suppose now is the time to tell you both my son and daughter are single and waiting to mingle."

"Mr. Cheng, I had hoped you would realize by now that I really don't need anyone in my life except my girl."

"Yes yes, you know I have to try. They take up space in our home. I love them but they need to leave." Mr. Cheng grumbled a bit before retreating into the kitchen.

"James! I hear I'll need to take new orders! You should have warned me before hand, I would have pulled out all the stops. Any friend of James' is welcome her my dear." Mrs. Cheng aimed the last part of her sentence towards Gaila who immediately felt more comfortable.

"I have to admit neither Neema or myself have eaten this type of food before." Gaila admitted shyly.

"Well my dear, I can help you with that. Here's a paper that you can fill out that will help narrow down choices you could make.

The little old lady handed her a slip of paper with a list of questions.

1\. Do you eat spicy foods?

\- Yes.

-No.

-Sometimes

2\. What meats will you eat?

-None

-Chicken

-Pork

-Beef

-Shrimp

3\. What rice do you prefer?

-White

-Pork fried

4\. Noodles?

-Yes.

-No.

5\. Cheese?

-In a wanton

-No

-What's a wanton?

6\. Choose myself or let Mrs. Cheng have her fun?

-Myself

-Let her have fun.

Gaila filled out two forms, one for Neema and one for herself, before handing them to Mrs. Cheng with their respective names on them.

"Oh you make me very happy dearling! Jim is never this much fun." She teased before whisking away to the kitchen.

"Thanks for that, she's my favorite person in this town and you've turned her against me" Jim gasped dramatically.

"I'm sure she'll allow you into her good graces sometime soon." She joked.

T'Rik and Neema seemed content to play around the empty building so Jim and Gaila sat at the table.

"Can I ask you a few questions about Starfleet?" Jim asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure, I'll do what I can to answer." She said kind of confused, as Jim had expressed earlier his displeasure with Starfleet. Maybe not verbally, but Gaila could smell it.

"I got a visit that was not so pleasant from someone who is apparently a rival of theirs. I want to, basically, tell them to fuck off." Jim was immediately cut off by Mrs. Cheng yelling at him for his language. "Anyway, how are they compromising with you about Neema?"

"They gave me an apartment to myself and Neema that's on campus near my classes, they adjusted my schedule so I can take her to daycare and pick her up. They will allow me to stay with her if she gets sick or injured. All my professors but one will allow me to take her to classes if necessary." She listed off.

"That's great. Do you think they'd be able to do the same with me?" Jim asked concernedly.

"They should, I don't see why not. Are you certain you want to do this?" 

"Yeah," He looked at T'Rik playing with her new friend. "I'm certain. It will make me fell like she's safer. The people you heard T'Rik ask about, they came into my home, through my locked door and started talking to my daughter. One of them then threatened me with a phaser in front of her. I need to do this for her. You know?"

"I know. Trust me, I really do know." Gaila looked at Neema.

"James! Come help an old woman with _your_ food." Mrs. Cheng stepped out of the kitchen, arms loaded to the brim with plates and bowls.

"Coming!" He jumped out of his seat an grabbed four bowls and a plate from her. "T'Rik! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming Dad. Come along Neema, you will enjoy this." T'Rik grabbed hold of her friend's sleeve and steered her towards the table with food on it.

"Alright my dears! Sit down and let me arrange the table." Mrs. Cheng ordered. "Here is the little ones' dinners, vegetable lo mien for T'Rik and sweet and sour chicken for Neema. Such a pretty name for a pretty girl! Jim, your Hunan Chicken and pork fried rice, and for the Lady Gaila a fresh plate of chicken dumplings, a bowl of wanton soup and kimchi rice. Cheese wantons and egg rolls for the table. Bye darlings! Eat well!" She left with a small curtsy towards Gaila.

"Lady Gaila? She likes you."

"I'm glad."

They all dug in, T'Rik gracefully using her chopsticks and Jim fumbling slightly with his own. Gaila had to teach herself and her daughter how to use them but eventually figured it out. 

"Mama this is very good! I like this place and the people here." Neema said chewing on her chicken covered in the sweet smelling red sauce.

"I'm glad you like it darling!" Mrs. Cheng called out.

"Very good!" Mr. Cheng followed her lead.

"What about you Gaila?" Jim asked taking a break from his dinner.

"It's very good. The kimchi rice is amazing mixed with the dumplings and the wanton soup is to die for. I am a bit surprised that humans could make food with this much flavor. Food on Orion is very much the same as the kimchi. Very spicy."

"It's good that you like it. T'Rik and I have Chinese for dinner every Wednesday. Maybe the two of you could join us from now on."

"Yes Mama! Please!" Neema begged her mother.

"Of course, we'd be glad to."

With that the four of them finished their dinners, paid and went to the Kirk home. Gaila and Neema settled into their room and they all slept well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread the last chapter so I could remember what I wrote and I saw that I forgot an end quote at the literal end of the chapter. I apologize for that and I'm thoroughly mad at myself.  
> Ka-Kala is Neema's stuffed toy.


End file.
